The Adventure of the Princess and her Friends
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: Alot when it come to the genre. Evil is attacking forcing a queen to send her daughter and other kids somewhere safe. Five to Shuggazoom City and the other five to Japan. A young girl found a Super Robot deep within the forest behind her house. She wakes them up and they all go to school and meet Chico and the hyper force. Will there be war or will they work together and stop evil?
1. Chapter 1

The don't own nothing from the SRMTHF. So I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

**Once upon a time, there was a happy royal family who just a beautiful baby and the king and queen named **

**her Princess Nova. The kingdom was happy and party for days in honor of the newborn princess. But not **

**everyone was happy, somewhere deep within the forest of the kingdom lived a very evil young woman **

**named Skeleton Queen. She got married to the most evil man in the world and had a young daughter. **

**Skeleton Queen was banned from the kingdom, and so she brought her family into the forest with her. Years **

**had past, and the royal family was happy and the kingdom was in peace. Princess Nova was six years old, **

**and have made new friends. While playing in the with her friends, out of no where a giant meteor fall out of **

**the sky. Next thing that they saw was black and white ooze monsters started attacking the kingdom. Then a **

**big ooze bird up in the sky. On top of it was Skeleton Queen. "What a beautiful kingdom that is soon going to **

**be mine MMWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! said Skeleton Queen. The kingdom was **

**getting destroyed. So to keep the young children safe. The parents of some of the children in the kingdom **

**hid their children, but theirs were twelve special children that had special magic rings that each were born **

**with and the young princess was one of those children. "My queen what are we going to do" asked the king. **

**The queen looked at her husband and said, "I knew this was going to happen. Thank goodness that the **

**leaders of both teams are old enough to watch the kids. I have already planned something if my dear older **

**sister wanted to come after the children and their powers." The queen grabbed Nova and ran to a secret lab **

**underground where she saw the other parents waiting for her. They already said their goodbyes and hugged **

**their children. Then place them in a rocket. "My queen we are missing two kids." said one of the parents. **

**"Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha" they all heard. Each parent turned around and saw Skeleton Queen on **

**the computer screen and saw the two kids chained up. "Let them go" said the queen. "Never these two are **

**the tickets to find the Power of the Pink Monkey. O and help my husband find the Chosen One of the Power **

**Primate. So I'm going to keep the two and raise them as my own child and be evil. But if don't want that **

**then hand me the children." The queen set five of the rockets to Japan and the other five to an unknown city. **

**The rockets left the kingdom with the children in it. The kingdom was destroyed and alot of people were **

**injured. "Mother" yelled Nala, Nick, and Ashley. "My queen, why are you crying?" asked the king. The queen **

**just looked at the sky and softly said "I'm going to miss my baby girl." Nala looked at her mother and asked **

**"When is she going to come back mother?" My queen hugged her children and with a tear in her eyes and **

**said," I don't know honey I don't know." Back deep within the forest. "I can't believe they got away. Now **

**I'm going to destroy this kingdom" said Skeleton Queen. "Well can you destroy the kingdom quietly woman **

**so I can Shuggazoom City miserable." yelled Skeleton King. "No one is begging you. I'm trying to find the **

**girl who has the power of the Pink Monkey. I need that power to take over the kingdom. said Skeleton **

**Queen. "Whatever!" said Skeleton King. "Sabrina my dearest daughter, where are you?" A black headed five **

**year old little girl came out from a room. "I'm right here daddy." said Sabrina. "I'm sending you on a mission **

**my dear. You will going to be making some new friends in Shuggazoom City and in Japan. And you are going **

**to report to us on what you find out. Understand?" said Skeleton King. Sabrina nodded and said "Yes father."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"One order of honey buns please" said a man in the bakery. "Coming right up ." said a young girl of the age **

**of sixteen. "That will be a dollar and would you like a pound of cookies for your wife." she said. Mr. Martinez **

**thought it over and then said " Yea, two pounds of your best peanut butter cookies please. So how is your **

**aunt Tia. I heard that she was very ill" he said. Tia was very quiet until she said,"She has ummmmm… **

**passed away last month." looked at Tia and saw her face. "Is there anything that I can do for you." he said. **

**Tia looked up and nodded no. "It's ok, the house is paid off, and everything is paid for. The only thing that I **

**have to do is run the bakery. Mr. Martinez smiled back, paid her for the honey bun and the two pounds of **

**cookies and left the bakery. Tia looked at a picture of her and her aunt. "I wish you were here with me Aunt **

**Rose." said Tia. "I have no friends, no other family members…" she started until she heard the alarm clock **

**ring at two o'clock in the afternoon. " I'm going to be late." Tia cried. She ran upstairs took a shower and got **

**dressed. She ran outside the house and was about to go on her huber broad until she saw smoke from the **

**backyard. She ran into the backyard and saw a random pink light from the ground. Tia walked slowly to the **

**light. When she got closer to it. An unknown hatch opened up under her feet. She fell and when she opened **

**her eyes she didn't have a clue where she was. The next thing she saw was six tubes but there were only **

**five kids in there. Tia stepped back and saw a switch by the wall. She walked to it and pulled it, then she **

**heard the sound of monkeys. So she turned around a saw each tube opening up. Five human kids came out **

**of the tubes, but in the orange tube a white and pink necklace fell out. Tia picked it up then it pinned to her **

**shirt, Tia tried to pulled it off but it wouldn't release. Then she saw movement and saw the five kids moving. **

**She started to walk closer to them until the emo girl with black hair with silver highlights opened her eyes. **

**"Hello there I'm Alexandra Bee, and what is your name." she said. Then the others started waking up. "Hi **

**I'm Esperanza Gordon, and would you like some tea." said the girl with green long hair. "Where the hell is **

**my shoe" said the girl with red short hair. Then a girl with shiny blue said, " Its over here. O hello where are **

**my manners. I'm Gabriela White and the girl with the red hair…" The red headed looked up and pushed **

**Gabriela out of her way. " I'm Spice Spice Johnson." she said. "Hey where is the necklace?" said the boy with **

**blonde hair. He saw it on Tia. "So you must be the new leader, and I'm Rocket Week." he said. Tia looked at **

**them like they were all crazy. " I'm not were leader and what are you guys going here" said Tia. "Well Tia we **

**don't know how we got here. Everything about our past is gone. And also you have the necklace." said **

**Esperanza. Tia looked at the clock,"Damn I'm going to be late." Rocket looked at her and said," What are you **

**late for? And can I come with you please" Tia turned around and said," I have a meeting with my aunt's **

**lawyer. And sure can come but you might have to stay in the lobby. And knowing me after that I am going to **

**have to put you guys in school" Rocket nodded his head. Rocket and Tia left. Hours have past, it was 9pm **

**and Tia and Rocket are heading home. Rocket was school uniforms for himself and the girls. They got back to **

**the house and Tia saw Ricky inside. "Hi Ricky, what are you doing here?" asked Tia. Ricky's face turned **

**alittle red and then he said," I came by to hand you back your homework and your notes that you gave me." **

**Spice looked at his face and then looked at Tia's face. Her face was also red. "Thank you Ricky" she said. **

**Alexandria was looking at Ricky and said "So you must be Ricky Gonzalez. Welcome to the team." Everyone **

**looked at her. Rocket was the only one that know about who was a member of the team and who wasn't. **

**Rocket handed a special earring. Ricky took off the other earring and put the special one in. "Cool now I'm **

**not the only guy on the team." said Rocket. They all went to sleep, Ricky was still there but he slept on the **

**couch and he already had his clothes with him. The next day in the morning everyone was up and getting **

**ready for school. Esperanza was the first one in the kitchen eating, but then she heard a noise. So she got up **

**and hid somewhere in the kitchen. Alexandria and Spice walked into the kitchen. "Where is Esperanza?" **

**asked Spice. Alexandria looked around and saw a cup of herb tea on the table. She tapped on Spice's **

**shoulder and said " Well she was definitely here cuz here is her tea." Spice heard a sound and her and **

**Alexandria walked to the stove and saw Esperanza eating a biscuit then looked up and waved at them, then **

**she stood up finished her biscuit and tea, then ran out the door. The rest of the team came downstairs and **

**they all saw Esperanza outside. Tia was about to ask what was going now but Rocket just nodded his head. **

**Tia looked at the clock and said" Its time for us to get going." They all finish eating and left to head to the **

**school. Once they got to the school, kids were looking at them. Rocket saw Esperanza by a tree and walked **

**to her. "Hey what are you doing over here?" Rocket asked. Esperanza looked up and said," Nothing just **

**enjoying the beautiful sky." Rocket knew that that was a lie, but didn't say anything. He grabbed her hand **

**and they both walked into the school. The school bell rang and students were running inside. In the hall **

**Spice, Esperanza, and Rocket were standing by a classroom waiting for the headmaster. Then they saw three **

**our students walking to them. The headmaster walked to them and said "Good morning to you all, its going **

**to be a wonderful day." Rocket just looked at him and then looked at the girl with long golden hair. Until he **

**felt like someone was looking at him with evil eyes. And he was right it was Spice growling at him with an **

**evil look. All six kids walked into the classroom. "Ok students lets make the new students feel comfortable. **

**This is Esperanza Gordon, Otto Lee, Nova Bell, Sparx Washington, Rocket Week, and Spice Johnson." said Mr. **

**Gober. While the teacher was trying to see where they should one of the girls in the front was staring at **

**Rocket. "He is so cute" the girl said. "Which one" said her friend. The girl pointed at Rocket. Both girls **

**giggled. "I hope he don't have a girlfriend" said the girls. Rocket turned his head and saw the girls looking at **

**him so he waved at them. Spice gave an evil look to the girls. They all went to their seats. In a different **

**hallway Alexandria and Gabriela were standing outside the door waiting for the headmaster. Until they saw **

**two guys walking to them. "Hey Gabby don't those guys kind of look like us?" asked Alexandria. Gibson and **

**Antauri were walking to them until Antauri stopped. "What's wrong Antauri?" asked Gibson. "I feel a strong **

**power coming from those two girls. I'm not sure what it is but its powerful than the Power Primate." he told **

**Gibson. When Gibson looked at the girl with the blue hair his heart started racing. Gibson had no idea what **

**was going on, but he was not listening to Antauri. They both starting walking to the class. Then they stopped **

**right infront of the girls. "Morning ladies. How are you?" said Gibson. Alexandria looked at Gabriela then **

**stepped back. Then she saw Antauri looking at her and she said, "Hi I'm Gabriela, and this is my friend **

**Alexandria." Gabriella saw that Gibson's face was alittle red, and that made her blush also. Gibson walked up **

**to Gabrielle and kissed her on the cheek and said, "Its nice to meet you and your friend." Antauri and **

**Alexandria both stood there shocked until they both pulled their friends away. Antauri looked at Gibson and **

**said, "What do you think you're doing Gibson? Those girls are possibly evil." Gibson just ignored him but saw **

**the headmaster coming their way. They walked in the classroom right behind the headmaster. Time has pass **

**and it was time for lunch. The two girls from Rocket's class got him lunch. "Ummmm…here is something to **

**eat if you don't have anything." the girl handed Rocket the tray. Rocket looked at them and said, "Thanks, **

**and by the way what are your names." The girl brown long hair with a pink ribbon looked at her friend and **

**said, "My name is Ariana, and this is my best friend Sabrina." Sabrina waved at him. "Nice to meet the both **

**of you", Rocket said. Spice was looking at them with an evil look. The two girls walked away. At the end of **

**the school day Gabriela and Gibson were walking out and talking to each other. "Gabrielle would you like to **

**do homework together tonight?" Gibson asked. Gabriella looked at him, then she smiled "Do you mean like a **

**study date?" she said. Gibson face was turning red, "Ummm sure." he said as he was looking at his feet. **

**"Sure here is my address, see you later" she said as she was writing it down on a piece of paper and handed **

**it to him. Then Gabriela waved to him and smiled. Gibson looked at the paper and waved to Gabriela back **

**and said,"See you later". **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gabriela was at home making some snacks for her and Gibson. The rest of the team came in and saw her in **

**the kitchen. Esperanza and Rocket walked past her and went upstairs. Alexandria looked at her and asked " **

**What are you doing Gabriela?" But Gabriela didn't hear her because she had her headphones on. She was **

**dancing, singing, and happy like she just found the love of her life. Upstairs Rocket and Esperanza was in **

**Esperanza's garage where she works on stuffs that can help the team fight against evil. "Rocket" she **

**started. "You know that Spice likes you right." She said. Rocket looked at her and said, "Yes i knew that **

**already but why does she being a bully if any girl gets near me." Esperanza looked at her feet and said, "Cuz **

**she doesn't want you to date or look at any other girl only her. She is selfish when it comes to you. She**

**would do anything to make sure no girl gets near you. If a girl thinks about going near you she would walk **

**up to you and give an evil look to the other girls. I can't..." She said then shut her mouth. Rocket raised his **

**head and looked at Esperanza, "What were you about to say?" he asked her. Esperanza looked at him and **

**started walking to the other side," O um... its nothing hehe. she said while rubbing her hands. Rocket **

**grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. They were inches away from each other. Esperanza cheeks **

**was turning red, and Rocket saw that and put his hand on the right side of her head and his fingers were **

**playing with her hair. Rocket lowed his head and kissed Esperanza on the lips. Esperanza's eyes widen open **

**but then she closed them. Back downstairs, Alexandria and Gabriela were arguing while Spice and Tia were **

**sitting there watching them. "That guy from our class doesn't need to be here, what are you thinking. Just **

**because he kissed you doesn't mean he is able to come here. Those two guys are evil the pink monkey has **

**been going crazy all day!" Alexandria yelled. "Alex this is not a big deal, we are just going to do homework. **

**So please leave us alone when he comes okay." said Gabrielle in a very calm tone. Alexandria just looked at **

**her and walked away. In Shugguzoom City, in the super robot where a team of robotic monkeys live with **

**their leader Chico and his girlfriend Jinmay. Gibson was in his room getting ready for his study date with **

**Gabriela."Gibson please meet me in the control room" Antauri said on the speaker. Gibson went down and **

**saw Otto sleep, Sparx and Chico getting ready to head out. "How can I help you my friend?" Gibson asked. **

**Antauri looked and saw Gibson with his bag. "Please don't tell me that your to that girl's house." said **

**Antauri. Gibson just gave him a look. From that look Antauri said, "I will take that as a yes. Gibson those **

**girls might be evil, being Otto or Nova with you." Gibson got upset, and said " No thank you. I will be fine. **

**Now may I leave because I don't want to be late." Antauri pushed a button and then the doors locked infront **

**of Gibson. Outside the door, the team heard Antauri and Gibson fighting. Chico looked at Sparx and asked, **

**"What is going on, I never heard them argue like this before." Sparx just nodded his head. Jinmay and Nova **

**came down and heard screaming. Jinmay looked at Chico. Otto was awake and just looked at them. Chico got **

**Jinmay by the hand and kissed her on the lips. "Are you ready to get going to our date location?" asked **

**Chico. Jinmay hugged him and said, " Yes I am but can you tell me where are we going. Please please." Then **

**Gibson came out and ran out the door. Gibson ran all the way to Gabrielle place but stopped when he saw a **

**beautiful rose and went to the flower stand. Gabriela just finish cooking and then heard the door. She ran to **

**the door and opened it. "Hello o hi Gibson." she said. Gibson smiled and said," hey and um...i have **

**something for you." Gibson said nervously. Then he took out a dozen red roses and one blue rose. "Its **

**beautiful Gibson thank you" she said. Gibson saw a sparkle in her eyes, a bright small smile and her cheeks **

**were red. Just by seeing all that he felt something funny inside of him. He didn't understand what he was **

**feeling. "Im going to put this in water in my room so I will be back. You can take off your shoes and sit in **

**the studyroom my books are there already." said Gabriela. Gibson nodded his head and smiled, then watched **

**Gabriela walk upstairs. Gibson started taking out his books. He turned his head and saw a girl with black hair **

**with silver headlights. He stood up and said, " I just here to do homework." Before she could say something **

**the doorbell rang. Tia came down and unlocked the door. "Ummm hi Chico hey Jinmay whats up?" she said. **

**Gibson ran to the door. "Gibson?" asked Chico. "Chico what are you doing here? And where is the rest of the **

**team" asked Gibson. He walked outside and saw the rest of the team outside behind the trees. Alexandria **

**used her powers and got them all in the house. Rocket, Spice, and Esperanza came running downstairs. **

**"Esperanza you know what to do." Alexandria said. Esperanza nodded her head and then snapped her **

**fingers then Gibson and his friend turned into their robot forms. Then Alexandria and her team turned into **

**robots also. Chico's team was shocked. "Ummm is it just me or am I seeing double monkeys here?" Sprx **

**asked. Antauri looked at the others. Rocket, Spice they don't have their weapons tie them up." Alexandria **

**yelled. "Tia Tia wake up!" Esperanza shouted. Chico looked and saw Tia passed out on the floor. Alexandria **

**had her claws out stood infront of Tia ready to attack Chico. "Don't move." she said to Chico. Then looked at **

**Esperanza and said "Come get Tia and put her on the sofa." Esperanza nodded her head. Gabriela and Ricky **

**ran downstairs. They saw what was going on in the study room. Alexandria looked evil at Gabriela and said **

**"I told you that your study date guy was nothing but trouble." She looked at the blue monkey, Gabriela **

**walked up to him and looked into his eyes. Otto, Sparx, and Nova saw her face. Nova looked at Gibson, and **

**he didn't look at her. "Ummmm Nova, Sparx does it look like that she was about to cry." asked Otto. Jinmay **

**heard him and answered "It does and that means that she likes Gibson." Gabriela looked at Jinmay, and **

**Jinmay saw a tear coming down her face. "Nova look, she is crying." said Jinmay. Nova saw that then kicked **

**Gibson, but Gibson didn't react like she thought he would. Gabriela walked back to her team, and stood next **

**to Alexandria. "Gabby please see how Tia is doing." Alexandria said. She didn't answer and turned around **

**and headed for Tia on the sofa. "So what do you want with us?" asked Chico. Alexandria nodded to the team, **

**so they walked to the Hyper Force and made a circle around them. " Well it looks like that you guys are not **

**evil, but you do have a powerful green ore inside of each of you." said Rocket. "So that mean that you guys **

**don't work for the Skeleton Queen." added Spice. Chico looked at his team, then back at Tia who was **

**starting to wake up. "Tia take it easy." said Ricky. "Shit my damn head, what happen and why am I seeing **

**robotic monkeys here." asked Tia. "Tia its us" said Rocket. "So that was the form Spice was telling about. **

**Cool! But who are they? Wait Chico, Jinmay why are you guys tied up? Can you guys untie them please? said **

**Tia. Alexandria nodded to Rocket and Spice to untie them. Chico and his team stood up, and Nova asked "So **

**who is Skeleton Queen cuz we never heard of her?" They looked at Alexandria. "Alex, I think you better **

**explain." said Esperanza. So she step forword and the rest of the team was behind her. "Sadly we never **

**explained to Tia and Ricky, so here it goes. We are the Hyper Force II, we were born humans just like you **

**guys, and all ten of us have a magical ring that can change us from human to robotic monkeys. The rings **

**were created by Skeleton Queen, but the robotic bodies were created by Skeleton King. When Tia and Chico **

**were born they were with the Power Primate, and the Pink Monkey. But Chico was born in Shuggazoom City, **

**and Tia was born in Japan. I'm just not sure where we came from. So you guys have a choice thats you can **

**help us with training and battles or we ship you outerspace to die. Your pick? said Alexandria. Chico and his **

**team made a circle, and Chico said, "I think we should help them." Sparx agreed with him and so did Jinmay, **

**Nova, Otto and Sparx. "Well its down to Gibson and Antauri." said Nova. Gibson nodded his head, and **

**Antauri said," We are in." Chico got up and looked at Tia and said "Ok Tia we are in." Tia had a big smiled, **

**ran and hugged Chico. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" yelled Tia. "Esperanza can you join the super **

**robot with theirs." asked Rocket. "You know it. Guys to your stations. Chico can you get your super rocket **

**over here." she said. Chico nodded his head, and his team ran back to Shuggazoom City to get their robot. **

**Once they were in they came back to Tia backyard. "Okay hang on tight this is going to get crazy" Esperanza **

**said then pressed a button. Then the robots combined as one. Tia opened her eyes and saw Chico next to her **

**and Jinmay behind him. Gibson opened his eyes and Gabriela was next to him. He saw her face, she was sad **

**but he didn't want to ask her because he already knew why. They all returned to the control room. Tia saw **

**Gabriela's face, then looked at Jinamy who had the same look. "Okay guys now for all of this to work we all **

**need to get along with each other. No fighting, Spice I mean you. So me and Chico agree on that we are **

**going to put all of you on teams. Spice, Nova, Rocket, and Sparx are team number one. Otto and Esperanza **

**team number two. Gibson and Gabriella team number three. Antauri and Alexandria team number four. Are **

**we clear so all you guys have to get along, and we will be watching. Now everyone get some sleep and we **

**will start training tomorrow." said Tia and Chico. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**After months of training, Nova got along with all the girls but not Spice. Rocket and the guys got along well, **

**but he saw that Nova was having a problem with Spice. The girls were learning how to cook from Tia, and **

**Ricky was teaching the guys how to cook also, so that they can be ready for one of those days where Tia **

**isn't going to cook. Rocket was in his room thinking about how to help Nova get along with Spice. Then **

**Esperanza walked in his room and locked the door. "Hi Rocket" she said. Rocket was in deep thought that we **

**didn't hear her. Esperanza walked up to him and lay her hand on him. Rocket moved and patted the bed. She **

**sat down and asked "What are you thinking about? Or are you trying to find a way to help Nova get along **

**with Spice? But you know that she thinks that Nova likes you even though that she don't. Spice is trying to **

**stop you from hanging with her and getting close to her." Rocket looked at her, then stood up and grabbed **

**Esperanza's hands. Rocket looked deep into her hazel eyes, and kissed her a the lips, and said "Thank you **

**your the best friend I could ever have." She smiled at him and said "Welcome I'm always here to help, and **

**Nova is in the training room right now." Rocket ran out his room and to the training room. "Hey Nova sorry **

**I'm late. And I need to tell you something" Rocket said. "Its okay and what is it."asked Nova. Rocket told her **

**how to deal with Spice. "So that's why she...you have to kidding me. O don't worry I can deal with her now. **

**Thanks Rocket." Said Nova. "No problem Nova" he said. " But I have one question for you"Nova said. Rocket **

**looked at her wondering. "Do you like her, Rocket?" Nova asked. Rocket looked at Nova shocked and then **

**looked at Spice who was by the training room glass window, with her face to the glass trying to hear they **

**are talking about. But can see Sparx looking at her and shaking his head and mouthing that its sound proof **

**so we can't hear them. "I never liked her Nova, I loved her." he said with his face looking at the floor. Nova **

**saw his face turning red. Rocket continued "I know that she feels the same way, but I'm starting to loss **

**internet in her because of her actions and controlling me around other girls. I never flirted with other girls. **

**But I did kiss one girl. And please don't tell anyone. But I kissed Esperanza." Nova looked at his face and can **

**see the sadness, and how much he loves Spice. "Your secret is safe with me Rocket" said Nova. Rocket **

**looked at Nova and smiled at her. "Come on Alexandria is calling everyone." he said. In the control room, **

**everyone was there. "Thanks for coming so fast everyone. Cuz we have a small problem. Rocket, Nova, **

**Gibson and Gabriela you know what to do." said Tia. Rocket grabbed Alexandria and Nova grabbed Antauri **

**and dragged them upstairs into a empty room. Gibson had to help Nova because Antauri was fighting her. **

**They threw him in the room, then Rocket and Gabriela threw Alexandria in. Once they threw her in, she hit **

**Antauri, knocking him back down, then the door slammed closed and locked. They both got up and started **

**banging on the door. "Sorry you guys but you guys are in here for a reason which you already know. And we **

**will let you guys out before dinner is ready so that you take a shower." said Jinmay. Alexandria kicked the **

**wall and went into a corner and looked outside. Antauri looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Alexandria **

**looked up and said, "I know that your looking, what do you want?" Antauri just stood up, and started pacing **

**around the room. Alexandria was sweating, and said "Why did they put the heat on?". Then when she turned **

**her head, Antauri had his shirt off. Alexandria tripped over her own feet and fell backwards. Antauri walked **

**to her so that he can help her up. Alexandria pushed him away and pulled her shirt on top of her face. "What **

**am I thinking, my cheeking are heating up." she was thinking to herself. Then she sat up and looked at **

**Antauri. " I never knew a guy that is so peaceful can have a nice six pack like that, but why does he hid it **

**with that big shirt. He must do alot of working out or something. No this can't be right, I can't be crushing **

**on him." thought Alexandria. Then she got up and walked to the wall, and started punching it. Antauri saw **

**her, and walked to her, and asked, "What are you doing?" She didn't answer, she turned around and looked **

**at him. Then went back to punching the wall, then she looked back at Antauri and saw that he was sweating **

**like crazy, so she stopped and walked to him then started to rip the bottom of her shirt. Antauri opened his **

**eyes and saw her standing right in front of him, and asked" What are you doing?" Alexandria didn't answer, **

**she only grabbed his arm, and pulled him up. Then before he could say anything, she got on her toes and **

**wiped his forehead. Then she finally said "Your sweating like crazy so I took it upon myself to wipe your **

**forehead." Antauri looked at her in the eyes and said "Thank you Alexandria, that was very nice of you." She **

**got off her toes and back on her feet, when she was steping back, she couldn't move, She looked down and **

**saw that her huge belt buckel that said Alex on it was stuck on his belt. Antauri saw what she was looking **

**at. Alexandria tried to miss with the belts. Antauri's eyes widen when her hand touched him in a area. The **

**more her hands continued to miss with the belts the more her hands touched his pants. Antauri shut his **

**eyes, trying not to think about how hard he was getting. Alexandria was still messing with the belts, until **

**she felt a bump on Antauri's pants. Alexandria put her hand on top of the bump, and moved it up. She felt **

**Antauri move and he was against the wall, his cheat moving in and out at a fast pace, and he was sweating **

**even more, but he was looking at the window. Then she went back to the bump on his pants, put her hand **

**on it again, and started to rub it. Antauri eyes widen, he knew that he was about to cum soon, so he grabbed **

**her hands so she can stop, he looked at her straight in the eyes and said "Can you please stop? Please?" **

**Alexandria just looked at him with wide eyes. He put her hands down, and he started to get the belts apart. **

**Alexandria stepped back with all her force, but went forward. When she opened her eyes, her and Antauri **

**were ten inches away from each other, both of her hands were on his cheat, and his left hand on her waist **

**and the other hand was holding her left leg up. Antauri slowly started to put down her leg, then she stepped **

**back, and because of that move their belts were apart. Antauri was still breathing fast, Alexandria just **

**looked at his pants and saw what she was toughing, she started to turn red. Then door opened and it was **

**Tia. Alexandria ran out and went to her room. Antauri just watched her. Tia looked at him and said "When **

**your done taking a shower can you make sure that Alexandria is with you before you come down. She skips **

**dinner and say that she is not hungry." Antauri nodded his head and went to his room. After he was done **

**and got dressed, he went to Alexandria's room. He knocked and waited until she opened the door. **

**Alexandria was wearing a pair a cargo pants and a black tank top that showed her stomach. "Hi" she said **

**then stepped out of her room. "I know Tia wants me to eat something today." she said. They both went **

**downstairs and went to the kitchen. Tia was cooking with the help of Ricky, and it was just them in the **

**kitchen. "Hi Tia" said Alexandria. Tia turned around and smiled and said, "O hey, ummm if I'm not bugging **

**you two. Can you guys help set the table please, and bring the food to the table?" Antauri and Alexandria **

**nodded their heads and went to get the plates. Antauri looked at Alexandria, but when his face started **

**heating up he shooked his head. Alexandria looked at him and asked, "Are you okay Antauri?" He looked at **

**her and said, "Yes I'm fine." Alexandria rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing. After both **

**teams ate, washed dishes, they were all tired from all that training so some went to their rooms and went to **

**sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**"Where is she?" shouted Chico. Sparx looked at Chico and said, "Kid I really don't know but she can't be far **

**cuz we are in the air." Ricky ran up to Chico and Sparx. "Hey guys, do you know where Tia is?" he asked. **

**Chico and Sparx looked at him and they both said, "She is gone also, what the hell?" Ricky looked and then **

**ran to Tia's room. He saw her in a dark corner of her room, so he walked up and sat on the floor with her. **

**Then he said putting his hand on her lap, "What's up Tia, I never seen you this upset before." Tia looked at **

**him and said, "I missed up everything, why did our memories have to come back now?" Ricky wiped her **

**tears and said, "Well I think it was the queen's plan to mail us this white flashing letter. The reason must be **

**that we might be in danger here. Its not your fault so don't blame yourself. Look at me Tia" Tia looked at him **

**eye to eye. Then she saw that his face was getting alittle red, and that their faces were close to each other. **

**They both got close, inches away from a kiss, the speaker went off. "Team, I found Nova and also we are a **

**few minutes away from our location." said Gabriela. Tia and Ricky backed up and looked at each other faces **

**still red, so Ricky grabbed Tia hand and they both started walking. In the control room Nova was sitting on **

**the sofa with head down. Sparx walked to her and put his hand on hers, but she moved it and turned her **

**head. Tia saw that, and saw Nova's face. Ricky looked at Tia and said, "We are here Tia. The kingdom of **

**Enchanted Island." The super rocket landed and they all got out, Tia and Ricky went out first and kneed **

**down, and they both said, "Queen Lisa, we have returned." The queen walked closer to them, then stopped **

**when she saw Nova. She walked to her and asked, "What is her name young lady" Nova looked at her and **

**said, "My name is Nova Bell." Then the queen into her eyes, pink eyes, the queen started crying. "My baby **

**girl, my sweet baby girl Nova" the queen said and hugged her. Nova just stood there, then a few other **

**females came out. Tia looked at the team told them that those were their mothers. Gabriela just stood next **

**to Tia and Rickey. "A ball tonight for the the return of the princess and her friends." shouted the queen. The **

**entire kingdom cheered. Tia took the team to the castle, so they can start getting ready. In the castle, Tia **

**had the girls in one room and the boys in the other. "Okay ladies go take your baths and I will come and get **

**you guys later okay" said Tia. The girls nodded their heads and started to get undressed in the bathroom. **

**The girls were in the water until they heard voices. The guys were right next door, then randomly the screen **

**fell down. They all just looked at each other, until Spice stood up and started walking to Rocket. Alexandria **

**shouted, " Spice what are you doing?" She just continued walking and sat on Rocket's lap, so Alexandria **

**grabbed a towel and walked to Spice. Then Spice grabbed the towel, making Alexandria spin and said, "Alex **

**keep cool and relax" pushing her to Antauri lap. The other girls swam to them then Spice went under water **

**and pushed them to the guys legs. Gabriela looked at Spice when she came back up and said, "I'm going to **

**kill you Spice." But Spice didn't care and started rubbing Rocket's legs. Ricky called the guys out. So each **

**guy got a towel and put it around their waists. Then Sparx looked at the girls who were surrounding Spice **

**and said. "See you ladies later and try not to kill each other." As the guys were walking out the window **

**slammed open, scaring all of them, and a very strong blow of air blew the guys towels away. Then the girls **

**looked up to see if the guys were okay, but what the saw made their faces turn red. The guys saw and **

**grabbed a towel then ran out the bathroom. After Tia came in to get the girls, it was time to get ready for the **

**ball. In the dressroom where the boys were getting ready. Ricky saw there faces and asked, "Yo guys whats **

**with the long faces." None of them answered, until Chico said "Did something happen in the bathroom cuz **

**we did hear glass break?" Otto told them what happen, Chico and Ricky mouths were wide open. "No way, **

**you mean that they saw..."Ricky said. The guys nodded their heads. Chico and Ricky looked at each other **

**then at the guys. Ricky said, "Tia told me that when she went in to get the girls their faces were red. But we **

**have been watching each of you, and me, Tia, Chico and Jinmay think that you guys might be crushing on the **

**girls. The five boys eyes went wide, but then they started thinking. For the past couple of months of **

**spending time with the girls, and starting to know them more and more. Antauri hit his forehead, the guys **

**saw that and Rocket said "Wait Antauri dude, that means you like Alexandria." Antauri just continued to look **

**at the floor. Tia called the guys out who were all dressed in tuxedos looking sharp and handsome. Tia saw **

**them and said, "You guys looks good. Okay let me go get the girls." Sparx looked at the guys and asked, "Yo **

**would the girls even look at us after what they saw." None of the guys had an answer, until they all lift their **

**heads and saw each girl in a beautiful gown, their hair down and make up on. The guys were speechless, the **

**girls saw their faces and looked away. Otto saw redness on their face. "Guys" Otto started "I think Ricky was **

**right look that their faces, its red." The guys saw that and just smiled until Antauri walked up to Alexandria **

**and had his arm out, the guys followed his lead. She looked at him alittle, until she put her hand on his arm. **

**Tia and Ricky walked downstairs and told the queen that they are ready. The queen smiled and handed them **

**the mic. "Tia and I were really happy to be back home, now with no time wasting here they are the return of **

**the hyper force and Princess Nova." said Ricky. Chico and Jinmay were standing right next to Tia and Ricky. **

**Antauri and Alexandria were the first ones coming down, then it was Gibson and Gabriela, Rocket and Spice, **

**Otto and Esperanza, and last was Sparx and Nova. Sparx looked at Nova and said, "Novs you look amazing **

**tonight." Nova looked at him and smiled. Once they all got down the queen put a custom made tiara on **

**Nova's head. Then they all went to the dancefloor, when the queen said, "Now lets have our heros lead us **

**with a slow dance. Tia and Ricky had to show them how its done. Alexandria saw that the guys had to put **

**one hand on the girls hip and the other hand with theirs. Once Tia and Ricky got them in the right position, **

**they showed the team the moves. Gibson looked at Gabriela, she didn't look at him, "Gabriela, can we talk **

**after?" She didn't answer, until Alexandra kicked her. Antauri looked at her, and pulled her. Alexandra and **

**Antauri mouthed talk to him. After the dance, they both walked to Gabriela. "Gabby whats wrong?" asked **

**Alexandra. "Alex why do I have to talk to him, I know we talked when we were on the Super Rocket. But **

**that was different cuz we had to talk or we would end up in the room where you and Antauri." She looked at **

**Gibson who was eating a slice of cheese cake with blueberries on top. "But I just can't be around him until I **

**understand this weird feeling I have about him." Gabriela said. Alexandria saw her face, so she looked at **

**Antauri and pointed to Gibson. Antauri knew she was trying to tell him, so he walked away and headed to **

**Gibson. "Gabby, what are you talking about?" asked Alexandria. "I don't want to say it here, come lets go **

**outside where there are barley any people." said Gabriela. So they started to walk, Gabriela grabbed Nova, **

**Spice, and Esperanza along the way. All five girls walked outside, saw the blue moon light shining down **

**upon them. "Gabby whats wrong and what did you want to tell us?" asked Esperanza. Gabriela looked at the **

**moon and started crying, the girls walked up to her and patted her on the back. "Come on girl it can't be that **

**bad" said Spice. Alexandria told them what her and Gabriela were talking about before. "I think" Gabriela **

**started. "I think I...I'm in l...lo...love with Gibson." she cried out. They looked shocked, but Nova walked to **

**her and said, " I had a feeling that you did." Gabriela looked up and stared at Nova. "If you are asking how **

**then I will tell you. Remember back in Japan when you found out that Gibson was a robot. When you went **

**closer to him, he didn't look at you and didn't say a word to you. You started crying and not about the being **

**a robot part but that he wasn't looking at you. Besides Gibson isn't knew for having a crush on a girl. But **

**when he came back to the super robot after school, he smiled like he was on top of the world. Him and Sparx **

**didn't fight, and he didn't bore us that day. And you made it easy that me, Otto, Sparx and Jinmay saw it." **

**Spice looked at Gabriela and asked "So what are you going to do now?" Gabriela looked down at her feet and **

**said "I'm not sure but for one thing I'm not going to him nothing. Me and Gibson are not even friends so its **

**going to be weird if I tell him." Gabriela turned around and looked at the sky, while the other girls looked at **

**each other sadly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**After the ball the town was cleaning. The girls were at Nova's place still just waking up from the best party **

**that they have ever been to. Alexandria was already awake, the others were taking a shower and she was **

**just looking out side the window. Esperanza just got out of the shower and she was already dressed, and she **

**saw Alexandria's face. The others were right behind her, they walked up to her and Esperanza asked "Alex **

**whats wrong, your never this quiet?" Alexandria looked at the girls who were standing there all have wet **

**hair. "Its nothing, I'm fine" she said. They just looked at each other, "Knock Knock" said a friendly voice. **

**The girls turned around, and saw the guys standing right there. "Morning ladies" the guys said that the same **

**time. The all said good morning to the guys, then Alexandria went back to looking outside the window. **

**Rocket notice it, and looked at Esperanza, but she just nodded her head. Antauri saw Alexandria and walked **

**to her, the others saw him. Antauri told her something that made her get up and walk to the door pulling **

**him. Everyone was left in the room lost as ever, then they ran to the window and saw Alexandria and Antauri **

**outside walking side by side. They looked at each other and then ran outside to follow them. As they were **

**walking Antauri walked alittle closer to Alexandria and said "You that they are following us right?" **

**Alexandria giggled and said "I know, Spice is never quiet. How much far until we get to the hidden location **

**that Tia wanted us?" Antauri looked at the map that Tia gave him looked at Alexandria and said "This way" **

**as he grabbed her hand and they both started running. The others ran behind them. Tia saw all of coming **

**"Queen Lisa they are here, should let them in" The queen nodded. Outside a laser hit all of them, and zapped **

**them in a secert location. In the location, they all open their eyes and saw Tia, Chico, Ricky and Jinamy **

**standing infront of them. They all got up and started to look around until they saw the queen, and other **

**people. "Okay everyone I know that you have alot of questions, but each of you are here so that we can give **

**ur memories back." They all looked at Tia, until they saw Ricky putting a helmet on their heads. Alexandria **

**saw that Antauri was still holding her hand. She didn't mind the fact the their were holding hands, when she **

**looked at Antauri he was only a few inches taller then her and that he was sweating so she had a tissue in **

**her pocket and started to wipe his forehead. Antauri looked at her and then his pants to make sure that his **

**belt was away from his, until he saw that she was wearing leggings. The team was that and was shocked, **

**Sparx looked at Gibson and asked "Yo when did Antauri became a lover to Alexandria?" The team looked at **

**each other all clueless. Then they saw Antauri saying something in Alexandria's ear again. They smiled at **

**each other and let go of each other hand, then both turned around and faced their team, and both said "Girls **

**make an inner circle, guys on the outter circle." They all listened and did what they are told. The girls held **

**each others hand, and right behind each of them was the guys. "Okay are you guys ready" yelled Tia was **

**behind a glass window. They all nodded. Tia started the machine, and after ten minutes Esperanza fell **

**forward out cold. Otto went to pick her up, but he ended up falling down and his eyes were closed. After the **

**end of that, Tia and Ricky had tables and put them on top of each one. "Let them rest, they will be awake **

**soon. Mwhahahahhahahahahahaha!" said Skeleton Queen. The people in the room formed into ooze **

**monsters. "They may have their memories back but they will also be under my control. Carry them onto my **

**ship." she said. They all went in the ship, and put them in a chambers girls in one and the guys in a different **

**one. "Girls" said a voice. "Hey you guys" it said again. They all opened their eyes and saw Tia tied up against **

**the wall. "Tia wants going on" asked Alexandria. "Tia what happen?" asked Gabriella. "We all got tricked by **

**Skeleton Queen and King. They were at the party last night and kidnapped me, Ricky, Chico, and Jinmay. I **

**tried to connect with you guys but in here its impossible to use the Pink Monkey or the Power Primate. Then **

**they knocked as out." said Tia. The walls started rumbling, and then they saw the wall open and out came **

**the boys chained up, and beaten up. "Antauri" Alexandria shouted. She started moving her arms. "Wait **

**where is Gibson" said Nova. Gabriela looked worried, until the guys slowly started to get up. Otto had his **

**saws out, and got the girls free, Gabriela got the chains off the guys and asked, "Where is Gibson?" Sparx **

**looked up but was looking in a different direction and said, "A better question is where are your clothes." **

**The girls looked confused, until they looked down. "You have got to be joking why are we naked?" said **

**Spice. Antauri took off his shirt and gave it to Alexandria and said, "Here it will cover you up until we find **

**your clothes." Alexandria didn't argue and took the shirt and put it on. The guys followed Antauri and did the **

**same thing. "Heeeeeelllllllpppppp" yelled a voice. They turned around and a bunch a ooze arms grabbed **

**Gabriela. The girls started to pull and the guys were trying but were still weak from before. The ooze **

**monsters got her and took her way. The girls got up, and helped the guys then Ricky said, "Thats how they **

**got Gibson but they didn't attack this time." The girls looked at the guys and helped them up. "How bad are **

**your injures boys?" asked Alexandria as she put her hands on Antauri's chest. "We are fine" Rocket and **

**Sparx said at the same time. The guys got up and started walking, while the girls looked at each other **

**worried about them. "Gabriela wake up" said a voice. Gabriela started to open her eyes, then saw Gibson **

**hanging over her. "G...Gibson" she said weakly. "Thank goodness that your awake." he said with a smile. **

**She wanted to rub her eyes but she couldn't move her arms, then when she turned her head her arms **

**chained and she naked. "What do they want with us, and why am I naked?!" Gibson rolled his eyes, and just **

**looked at her face, then yelled "Can you calm down?" Gabriela shut her mouth, and from corner of eye she **

**someone coming to them. When she turned she said, "Skeleton Queen." Skeleton Queen walked to them, **

**"Well I need to find the main child that holds the power of the Pink Monkey and Power Primate. And I tested **

**all of the others but not you two." Gibson and Gabriela looked at each other and both asked, "How long have **

**we been here?" Skeleton King came out and said "Three weeks" Gibson and Gabriela shouted, "THREE **

**WEEKS!" Then the chains that were holding Gibson up, lower down and he was ten inches away from **

**Gabriela. Then they both saw three kids walk in, Gabriela looked and said, "Miranda what are you doing **

**here?" Skeleton Queen gave her a evil look, and Miranda didn't answer. "That's none of your business." **

**yelled Skeleton Queen. Mandarin walked to Gibson and said, "Hello my brother, its nice that you can join us **

**today." Gibson bite Mandarin's finger and said, "I would never join you and be evil." Mandarin, Skeleton King **

**and Queen were all evil laughing, while their daughter and Miranda were just standing there. Then the **

**testing started, Sabrina and Miranda had to stay there to make sure that they stay alive. "Miranda what are **

**you doing here" asked Gabriela. Miranda looked at her with a sad face and said, "I was taken away from my **

**family on the day Skeleton Queen attacked the kingdom, me and Mandarin. So ever since then, Skeleton King **

**and Queen has been taking care of us." Then Sabrina said, "But they have forgotten about their own **

**children." Gibson and Gabriela looked at each other then back at Sabrina. "But hey don't worry I'm just the **

**only daughter who has parents that are evil and wants to take over the world. But I did to meet one of the **

**Hyper Force team members. I think his name was Rocket." she said. "What happen?" asked Gibson. Sabrina **

**looked at them and said, "My parents wanted me to take some blood out of him, but once I remembered the **

**face, I knew that I couldn't" Miranda looked at Gabriela and said, "She is right she ran off and hid **

**somewhere, I ran after her. But when we got back her parents called the both of his useless. I wouldn't call **

**them parents of the year. But the kidnapping was all Skeleton Queen's idea." The doors opened, but no one **

**walked in. Sabrina walked to a button that was able to release them, and she was about to push. **

**"AAAAHHHH" she screamed. Mandarin pinned her down, and said "Don't you dare push that button." **

**Miranda ran to help her but he shot her in the leg. Gibson and Gabriela saw that and was shocked. Sabrina **

**saw that and pushed Mandarin off of her and pushed that button letting Gibson and Gabriela go. Gibson gave **

**her his shirt, then Sabrina threw a pair of pants at her and smiled. They started running but Mandarin **

**started shooting. One bullet hit Gabriela in the ankle, and Gibson in the back, Sabrina got shot in the arm **

**and stomach, and Miranda in the hip. Sabrina yelled to Gibson and Gabriela, "Get out of here, we can fight **

**him back!" Miranda nodded at them and said, "Go now before back-up shows up." Gibson picked up Gabriela **

**and started running, but he turned back, then went back to running. "Gibson did you feel something **

**powerful in that room." asked Gabriela. "I felt the Power Primate, let me guess you felt the Pink Monkey, **

**right?" Gabriela nodded. Gibson continued running down different halls. "Let me go" a voice from a different **

**hallway. "That sounds like Spice." said Gabriela. They got their drills out and attacked the formless. Gibson **

**had to hold Gabriela with one hand, so for support he had it around her waist. After the formless were gone, **

**everyone got up and saw Gibson and Gabriela at the end of the hall. They ran to them, Alexandria saw the **

**injures and asked "Are you guys alright, what happen?" Gabriela looked at her and said "No time to be **

**telling stories we need to get out of here now." Gibson picked up Gabriela and everyone started running to **

**try and find an exit. It took awhile but when Alexandria was able to use her powers again, she transported **

**them safety out of the ship. They ended up in the forest, Gibson and Gabriela fell right where they were **

**standing and they both started to blood. Then they all heard barking near them, and them all started yelling. **

**People from the kingdom found them and put them on a back of the truck and drove them to the hospital.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Once they got to the hospital, the nurses got all of them, and rush them in. Their main care was on Gibson **

**and Gabriela, because they had the worst injures out of them all. One of the nurses called the queen to let **

**her and their parents know that they have found them. Once the parents came in, the doctor told them the **

**injures. Gibson and Gabriela are both in surgery as they speak, and the others are in a room, and they only **

**have simple injures that didn't need surgery. When the queen went in and saw Nova sitting right there, she **

**yelled, "Nova my baby girl" and hugged her "Are you alright?" Nova nodded her head. Tia saw Gibson's **

**parents and said "Hello Dr. Lee and Nurse Lee." They both looked up Nurse Lee had tears coming down her **

**face. "Tia how did this happen?" asked Dr. Lee. Tia explained everything. "Dr. Lee, we have two young girls **

**here injured badly we need your help now, some goes for you Nurse Jane." said a doctor. Hours went by **

**Gibson and Gabriela were out of surgery and was recovering in a room. Everyone was there waiting for them **

**to wake up until Tia remembered something. "Ummmm Queen Lisa, on the ride here Gabriela kept on saying **

**Sabrina and Miranda. Who are those two girls?" The queen looked down, and said "Tia, Miranda a girl that **

**was suppose to be one your team but she was taken by Skeleton Queen. And Sabrina is my niece." Nova **

**looked at her mom and said "So I have a cousin who is evil" Nova's dad walked in and said "No your aunt is **

**evil, but your cousin is not." Both teams looked confused. Alexandria eyes widen "OMG, Nova that mean that **

**Skeleton Queen is your aunt." Nova fell backwards. They pulled in the two girls. Rocket looked the girls. "No **

**way, I met her before" said Rocket. Spice was starting to get mad until Esperanza pulled her. Otto and Sparx **

**were standing next to Nova who was looking at the girl in the bed. "Man this is the same girl that was in **

**Japan in the same class as us. Sabrina Skeleton." said Sparx. Spice, Esperanza, and Alexandria were **

**standing next to the bed with the other girl laying on it. Antauri walked to her looked at her face, Alexandria **

**looked like she was about to cry. So Antauri put his arm around her and asked "Who is she?" Alexandria **

**looked at Antauri and said "Her name is Miranda Cruz. She was a very nice, sweet person that you would **

**ever meet. She is ten times worst than Esperanza when it comes to being shy. She got along with everyone **

**she met. I met her when she broke a fight between me and Spice. And other then Gabriela, she was also the **

**only one that understood me." She turned around and put her head on Antauri's chest. Alexandria's parents **

**were right there, her dad wasn't that happy. "Mwhahahahhahahahaha" laughing voice. The queen got up, **

**and the parents were right beside the queen. The hyper force were all behind them. "O hello my dear sister **

**and brother in law." said Skeleton Queen. "What do you want?" said the queen. "Well I need you to keep **

**that thing I call a daughter cuz I don't want her. O and take the other two also. And I know you have extra **

**bedrooms so I took it upon myself to send all their things to your home." said Skeleton Queen as she **

**dropped her two sons on their sister's bed. Sabrina woke up from that, and saw her mother there. "Mom **

**whats going now" she asked as she hugged her brothers. "O look its the non-evil child that helped two blue **

**brains escape girl. I would have killed you but your father said no. I'm not sure why cuz I killed my own **

**parents around your age." said Skeleton Queen. Both Nova, Sabrina and her brothers mouths dropped down. **

**"Ok now bye sister, see you never Mwhahahahhaa!" said the Skeleton Queen as she disappeared. Sabrina **

**hugged her brothers closer to her body and all three started crying. Miranda woke up, and saw Sabrina **

**crying, painfully got out of bed and hugged her. Then a couple ran in and saw a girl with orange hair. "Honey **

**is that...O my...that is Miranda." said the woman. The couple ran to her and hugged her. "Its nice to see you **

**again Mr. and Mrs. Cruz." said the queen. "O Lisa we got here as fast as we can when we saw her room. And **

**we heard that the hyper force was here and two other girls. So we came here first." said Mr. Cruz. **

**Alexandria looked at Sabrina and said "You helped them get out of their." Sabrina nodded her. Then Miranda **

**said, "We both did, we had to hold of Mandarin, thats how we got injured so bad, but when he told Skeleton **

**Queen and King. Skeleton Queen was the one the beaten us up, and Skeleton King just said okay we will get **

**them next. She had lasers, wipes, shot the both of us and even shot...Skeleton King as hell." Sabrina's head **

**went deeper into Queen Lisa's shoulder. Chico and his team where all shocked. Then Antauri said " Thats **

**just low, evil or not. You don't kill the father of your children. And where is his body?" Sabrina cried out, **

**"She had the formless eat him. Eat his died body right infront of his own kids." The room was quiet until they **

**heard Gibson and Gabriela waking up and also heard high heel shoes in the hallway, the door opened, and all **

**the mothers in the room rolled their eyes. "Well well well I wonder when you were planning on coming back **

**to the kingdom." said Spice's mom. All the husbands said hi to the man that was behind her and the little **

**boys, then all of them went into a corner and remain quiet. "Well my husband wanted to see it, so I'm just **

**waiting for him." said Gabriela's mom. "Its nice to see you also." said the other moms. Gibson Gabriela how **

**are you guys feeling" said Nurse Jane. "I'm good mom" said Gibson. "Same" said Gabriela. "The girl was **

**faking the whole thing that wanted me to miss my important meeting." said Gabriela's mom. "What the hell **

**is wrong with you there is nothing more important then your children." said Spice's mom. "Starasia please **

**my job is important than this visit and the trip over here." Starasia slapped her right died in the face and **

**yelled "Ever since that girl ws born you wanted nothing to do with her, just because she was different **

**doesn't mean you can treat her like trash. And because of the way you treated her, and it was on the news **

**no one gave you a job ever since. You have no job or career, thats why are you pushing your boys so hard, **

**cuz you face the guilt every single day. I know once the news about the kids returning home came out. **

**People were asking when are you going back to see you daughter. Your own husband went behind your back **

**and came back to the kingdom to see if we heard anything about them." Everyone in the room were quiet. **

**"Look I don't need anyone yelling at me. Not you, Lisa, Jane, no one. She is my daughter and I can do **

**whatever I want." said Brianna. "But Brianna, you know Gabriella need you." said Jane. Brianna turned **

**around and looked at Jane, and said "No she don't if you can remember. After she was born, I got my lawyer **

**and put you and her husband as guardians of her. So that I can continue my career outside of the kingdom." **

**All the parents got mad, and the hyper force gathered around Gabriela who started crying. When her father **

**saw his daughter crying he walked to her and hugged her with her brothers on her legs patting them. "I'm **

**getting full control and keeping my children together." said Gabriela's father. Brianna looked at him and **

**laugh, "Please you have no job and the boys need their mother." The boys didn't look at their mom, then the **

**father said "Don't forget we are not together anymore. Once I heard that my home was under attack by evil. **

**You tried to keep me away, but no more I'm moving to the kingdom, so that I can take care of my children. I **

**know I haven't been that much of a father to my daughter. Thats no more. My daughter needs me more than **

**ever. Come on boys lets get back on the plane and move our stuff back here and we will be living together as **

**a family." Both of the boys nodded their head happy, and hugged their sister who was crying with joy. The **

**mothers all smiled and gave Brianna an evil look. Brianna walked to Gabriela and slapped her across the **

**face, and said "You always make things worse. I hate you, you are a horrible child. No one will love you, **

**make love to you or get married to you." Gabriela eyes turned black, and Tia's team felt a powerful energy **

**and so did Sabrina. Gabriela raised from the bed and attacked her mother. Alexandria fell to the ground **

**looked at Chico and said "You and your team need to stop cuz can't she is draining our powers so she can **

**use them." Chico looked at Gibson and said "Gibson your the only one the she trust other than her team. You **

**need to get though to her." Gibson looked at Gabriela and grabbed her not injured leg and pulled her down. **

**Once he did, he thought of something fast, and once he did he said "Gabriela I'm sorry about" as he went in **

**to kiss her on the lips. The team looked at Gibson kiss Gabriela. Antauri got Alexandria up on her feet both **

**still looking at Gibson. Then Gibson pulled away and saw that her eyes went back to normal so he put her on **

**the bed and went to Gabriela's mom and said "Leave now" then walked out the door. By the time Gibson **

**came back, Gabriela was awake and her mother was gone. The hyper force were still there, all of them were **

**worried about Gibson. Once he walked in he saw that only the guys were looking at him. He walked back to **

**his bed and saw that she wasn't looking at him. "Gabriela are you alright?" he asked. She just nodded her **

**head. Gibson knew that they must of told her what happen after she black out. So Gibson just lay on his back **

**and turned facing the wall, and closed his eyes. Weeks past Gibson and Gabriela were still not talking. They **

**were home by then. Both teams were at Tia's house, and they saw that Gibson was just looking outside the **

**window and Gabriela was in the kitchen. "They haven't talked to each other for weeks, why?" asked Sabrina. **

**Gibson and Gabriela both heard the question, and yelled "What if we don't want to?" Gibson and Gabriela **

**looked face to face and then turned their heads and face the other way. "This is crazy you guys were so **

**close." said Spice. Gabriela looked at Spice, "To correct you on that part me and Gibson were never friends, **

**never close, nothing. We had to talk when I came to helping out teams with evil. And that was it nothing **

**more nothing less. We were never friends" she yelled that Spice was scared. Gabriela stepped back and shut **

**her mouth of what she said. Gibson was just looking at the floor, thinking "So I guess we were nothing else. **

**Not even friends, and so I guess me having a crush on her was nothing also." he thought as he walked away **

**then ran his way out the door. Gabriela saw him running, and felt guilty. The team just looked at her, no one **

**didn't say a word they just went back to what they were doing. Gabriela fell on her knees and started crying, **

**and said to herself "Why did I say all that? Why? Why? Why?" Then she got up and started to walk to **

**Gibson's place. The team saw her leaving, and followed her. By the time she got there to Gibson's place, she **

**on the welcome mat at the front door and was scared to knock. "You can do it Gabriela" said Alexandria who **

**was right behind her. So she knocked and Gibson answered, "Hello", then stepped back and said "How can I **

**help you Ms. White." Just from the tone of his voice she knew that Gibson really didn't want to see her right **

**now after what she said. "Ummmm I just wanted to talk to you" she said. Gibson didn't look at her face to **

**face, and said "About what, cuz I think you said everything when we were at Tia's place today." Gibson was **

**about to close the door until his mom asked "Gibson who is at the door." She walked to the door and saw **

**Gabriela there, "O hello Gabriela, how are you?" Gabriela smiled and said "I'm doing good." Gibson walked **

**upstairs to his room, slammed the door and locked it. Gibson's mom saw the team there also, and closed the **

**door and walked out. "Tia whats wrong with Gibson, I never saw him this down before." Tia told her what **

**happened at her place. "O my" the mother said. Gabriela looked at his mom and said "I don't know what **

**came over me, but I really didn't mean to say all of that. But Gibson willn't let me talk to me." His mom **

**patted her on the back, "Well don't forget Gabriela after he help you get out of that horrible stage you got in. **

**You guys haven't spoken to each other ever since." Gabriela looked down at her feet until she heard a voice **

**say "Next time you go into that stage again have Spice or the other girls slap you cuz I'm not doing that ever **

**again, if I'm going to be treated like this and getting the silent treatment." They turned around and saw **

**Gibson there, with his arms crossed. Gibson's mom walked back the house. "We are only lab partners **

**nothing more nothing less" he said then turned around and walked back into his house. Gabriela started **

**crying and ran back home. The team were just standing there, until Tia said "Its time for you guys to head **

**home." They all nodded and headed home.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The next day, the team was at their favorite ice cream place, but they were waiting for Tia and Ricky to show **

**up. Gibson was sitting on a huge rock eating his ice cream, when Antauri came up and sat right next to him. **

**"Hello Gibson" he said. Gibson turned his head, and said "Hi Antauri whats up." Antauri saw him looking at **

**Gabriela "Talk to her Gibson it might help" he said. "After what she said yesterday man, I'm not sure. Its **

**already bad that I have to hide my feelings for her." Gibson said looking down that his ice cream. "Gibson **

**you know that I'm the only one who knows that you are in love with Gabriela. And now you know that I have **

**feelings for Alexandria. But we should head down cuz here comes Tia and Ricky." said Antauri as he started **

**to get off the rock. Gibson looked confused before he followed Antauri down. "Hey guys, we have big news **

**come on we need to go to Nova's place." shouted Tia. So they all finished their ice cream and started to head **

**to Nova's place. Once they got there, they saw Sabrina in the training room, and Alexandria and Antauri felt **

**something powerful. "Gibson shouted "That's the same power I felt at Skeleton Queen's ship." Gabriela **

**nodded. Sabrina saw them, and ran to Tia and hugged her "Yay you came back" she said. The team looked at **

**Tia, then back at Sabrina. Nova's mom came out and saw all of them there and said, "Thank you for bring in **

**them here Tia. Hyper Force I have some news for each of you." The team looked at each other then back at **

**the queen. "Gibson and Gabriela you remember what my sister said about finding the force of your powers, **

**right?" said the queen. They nodded. "Well I have find the main source of the Power Primate and the Pink **

**Monkey. And the main source is Sabrina. She controls both of the teams powers" The teams looked at the **

**queen, then Miranda said, "But we are still an incomplete team cuz we're missing one more boy from Chico's **

**team." Chico and his team looked at the ground and didn't say a word, until Chico asked "So what are we **

**going to do since we don't have Mandarin here with us?" The queen looked at the team and said, "I know all **

**of you have been hurt badly from this boy, but in order for this to work we need him. And since is was **

**suppose to be on your team Chico. With the help of the Power Primate, you guys can turn him back to good. **

**But until we can find a way to get him alone and into the kingdom everyone is dismissed until we come up **

**with a plan. Do not go into the forest, and don't go no where near the home of Skeleton Queen." Everyone **

**walked out of the room. The team walked back to the super rocket, and started to help Otto and Esperanza **

**with the repairs. By the time the repairs were done it was ten at night. They all stayed in the super robot. **

**The girls were all in the bathroom, taking a bath and talking. "Okay you girls have been acting strange today **

**whats up" asked Jinmay. The girls looked up at Jinmay and Tia but no one answered. "Come on you guys, its **

**not that hard. I mean Nova haven't punched Sparx for weeks, Spice hasn't try to get Rocket's attention, **

**Esperanza has been spacing out, Gabriela has been looking worse then before around Gibson, and Alexandria **

**has been nothing but nice to Antauri which is getting scary. Girls whats going on?" said Tia. The girls were **

**still quiet, and looking in the water. Jinmay grabbed a towel for herself and Tia, and said "You don't have to **

**tell, we were just wondering. Just talk upon yourselves while me, Tia, Chico and Ricky cook a late night **

**dinner for everyone. Come on Tia" Jinamy threw a towel at Tia and they both got out got dressed and left the **

**room. Alexandria scan the hallways to make sure that they left, once they left she asked "Is it really that **

**scary that I have been nice to Antauri" The girls looked at her and Spice said, "Sadly but yes." Alexandria **

**went deeper into the water, that the water came up pasted her lips. Then the heard noises coming from the **

**other room, it was the boys. The girls remain quiet so that they can hear they were talking about. In the **

**other room the guys were already clean and in their pjs, they were throwing stuff at each other and acting **

**crazy. Rocket layed on the floor, "Yo dudes we should hang out at the skate park tomorrow." The guys **

**agreed. "But what about the girls, are we going to bring them with us?" Otto asked. Sparx smiled and said, **

**"Maybe for Antauri, we can bring Alexandria." Antauri threw a box at Sparx. The box hit Sparx and he threw **

**it back at him and then said "Well dude you and Alexandria have been getting closer to each other. I'm **

**surprise you two didn't kiss yet." Gibson remembered something that Antauri told him that day, and shouted **

**"So what you told me was true, that you are in love with Alexandria." The guys mouths dropped and so did **

**they girls who were still in the bathroom. Alexandria turned red and started to play with her hair. Antauri **

**looked at the box Sparx threw at him and threw it at Gibson then said "Yes it is true but please don't tell her, **

**I want to tell her myself. But I'm not sure if she feels that some way." The guys nodded their heads. Then **

**Otto looked at Gibson and asked "So what about you and Gabriela, dude. Gibson do you still like her." **

**Gabriela turned her head to the window until she heard Gibson say "I don't like her Otto, I...I love Gabriela. **

**I was love at first sight when I met her. But after that fight we had, I have been hiding my feelings from her **

**ever since. And I'm not planning on telling her no time soon." Gabriela started crying quietly when she heard **

**that. The girls were already out of the water, and were all dressed but they just sat on the bathroom floor. **

**Then Gibson and Antauri looked at Rocket, Otto, and Sparx and said "What about you guys?" Otto looked up **

**and said "Well I'm not going to lie, Esperanza is a very cute girl, and she is also my type. Smart, creative, **

**silly when she can..." Rocket cut him off "Dude none of us have seen Esperanza being silly." The guys agreed **

**with Rocket. "Well she is only that way when she is with me, and we are working on things for the team, she **

**has a good sense of humor." Sparx nodded and said "Well I guess there is a different side to her that no one **

**knows about. But I will say this I love Nova, I will even shout it to the heavens, but I'm not sure if she share **

**that same feelings as me. But I'm not going to push her, she will come to me one day saying if she looks me **

**or not." Rocket just looked at him and said "Dude I never knew that side of you and also as many times as **

**Nova punched you in the face. But back on topic Spice was the only girl I loved. But I knew that me feelings **

**for her will hit me again, so I'm going to come clean about this. I was dating...Esperanza for awhile." It was **

**died quiet in the room and bathroom. The girls all looked at Esperanza shocked, and trying to hold Spice **

**back. "Ever since we join forces with you guys and all the training that we had. I was dating Esperanza but **

**we broken up two weeks ago, when we both agree to be with the ones we truly care about. And Otto was the **

**only one that knew about mine and Esperanza's relationship. So Otto whenever you ask her out, treat her **

**well." Rocket said then gave Otto a high five. Then Spice stormed out of the bathroom with Nova behind her. **

**The guys looked at Spice and Nova walk out the door. "Antauri help" yelled Alexandria. The guys turned their **

**heads and saw Alexandria and Gabriela with Esperanza helping her. The guys got up and ran to them and **

**they all said, "What happen?" The two girls got quiet, and went back to looking at Esperanza who looked **

**beaten up and has bleeding from her head.**


End file.
